The Life of a (not so real) Dragon
by BlueBeam246
Summary: What can the gang do when their leader is turned into a Night Fury, and captured! This story has some Hicstrid moments and is based around the RTTE series. I plan to update as often as possible, maybe even multiple times a day! :D Rated T because of some Violence and Hicstrid Moments.
1. The Transformation

Chapter 1

Hiccup flew through the trees and cliffs surrounding dragons edge. Astrid flew behind him on Stormfly, dodging trees and smiling. They were on a patrol of the island together because they had something they wanted to talk about without the twins listening in. They broke through to the edge of the forest and flew out over the ocean. Hiccup slowed down slightly to allow Astrid to catch up

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Astrid asked. "Well I need to go back to berk for a few days to help my dad, and I was hoping to ask for you to be in charge while I was gone," He said while his eyes scanned the horizon. "Sure, is that it?" Astrid asked, confused on why he asked her to come just to tell her that. "Well that and one other thi- do you see that?"

Hiccup had his hand up to block out the bright sun peering at something off in the distance. Astrid squinted her eyes and tried to see what he was talking about. She saw the outline of 2 ships far off in the distance, but they were approaching at an alarming speed. "Let's go check it out," Hiccup said and sped towards the ships while heading up into the cover of the clouds. Astrid followed quickly. They stopped when they could see the symbol on the sail. "Viggo.." Hiccup muttered.

"Well, let's take them out. They might be scouts." Astrid said, readying her axe. "I've had enough of him." Hiccup said, and then they both started to dive. The distinctive sound of a Night Fury warned the first ship to late. By the time they realized what was happening, the purple blast already hit the mast and set the ship aflame. As the two riders swept past the destroyed ship, an arrow flew at them "AH" Hiccup cried as the arrow hit his bad leg. "Hiccup!" Astrid cried. "I'm fine, it just grazed me" he said, wincing as he removed the arrow.

The first ship was done for, so they targeted the second. Bolas and nets were flung but Toothless and Stormfly dodged them with ease. They dove together and fired a combined blast at the ship, sinking it instantly. By then, Hiccup felt a burning sensation in his leg, and it was radiating along his body. He looked at the arrow and saw a strange black substance coating the head. " um… Astrid, we may have a problem." Hiccup said. "What is it?" she asked, flying beside him. "This." he replied and handed her the arrow. "Oh Thor…." she said, looking up at him fearfully. She noticed that he seemed pale, but she wasn't sure whether it was because he was nervous or he was feeling sick. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yea, I'm fine," he said, holding his head. "Let's land just in case." she said, directing Stormfly to the beach.

They both landed and then Hiccup fell off of Toothless and collapsed into a heap next to him. "Hiccup!" Astrid cried running over to him. Toothless cooed worriedly as she grabbed Hiccup and dragged him into to shade of a tree. "Toothless, stay here and watch over him. I'm gonna take Stormfly and go get help." she said, them flew off quickly in the direction of Dragons Edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt different. His back felt heavy and his whole body ached. The world looked different too. Everything was clearer than it had ever been and he could hear everything around him. He looked around and froze. He saw black scales and a tail with TWO black tail fins. He tried to raise his arm, but a black clawed leg rose instead. " _Oh Thor… I'm a DRAGON,_ " he said. " _Hiccup_?" he heard a voice that was both familiar and new at the same time. He looked towards the voice, and saw Toothless. " _Toothless_?" Hiccup said in confusion and slight fear. Not of the dragon himself, but what it meant if it really was Toothless who spoke. " _Hiccup_!" he cried happily and nuzzled him. "I _thought you were gonna die, but then I turned and looked and saw a Night Fury where you were laying._ "

Hiccup was still struggling to make sense of what was going on. " _So I'm a Night Fury, and i can understand you…_ " He got to his feet and looked around. " _Where's Astrid_?" he asked. " _She went to the base to get the others."_ Hiccup shook his head and focused on trying to move his tail and wings. He could move his tail with relative ease, and he moved his fins and wings easily too.

His head felt like it was gonna explode suddenly and he screeched in pain and his new instincts suddenly kicked in causing his vision to go red and him to sprint into the forest.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2

Astrid flew into the base and rushed into Fishlegs hut. "Fishlegs! Hiccup got hit with an arrow and we think there was poison on it. He's passed out on the beach right now with Toothless." Fishlegs gasped and ran after her. He jumped on Meatlug and followed Stormfly as fast as he could.

When they neared the beach, they heard a pained screech. "That sounded kinda like Toothless." Fishlegs said. "I hope not." Astrid said, picturing the worst. They landed and saw Toothless running towards the forest, whining, but no Hiccup. "Where did he go?" Astrid gasped. "Toothless! What happened!" She ran up to the dragon. He threw her on his back and then sprinted into the forest. "Whoa, Toothless!" she cried and then held on for dear life. She could hear screeches ahead of her. "That's the same screech we heard before! Is it ANOTHER Night Fury!" she gasped as Toothless came to a sudden halt.

They were at the very edge of a ravine, very much like to one Hiccup had found Toothless in. they had more in common than just the ravine. There was a Night Fury inside! This one was a little darker than Toothless and had all of its fins intact. "Why doesn't it fly out?" she asked, Then she had to grab the saddle again because Toothless jumped into the Ravine. "Toothless! NO!" she yelled as the dragon landed. She jumped off the saddle and backed away from the new dragon. It spun around and faced them at her yell.

Its eyes are what surprised her the most. They looked just like Hiccups. She gasped and backed away slowly, tried to show she wasn't a threat. It crept towards her and Toothless warbled quietly, slowly approaching the Night Fury. Then it suddenly screeched and put its paws over its head, it pressed into the ground and screeched in pain. "Oh no, what's wrong?" she asked the dragon, slowly creeping towards the dragon. It looked at her and then shook its head, retreating quickly, as if it were scared of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup Backed away from Astrid, afraid of hurting her by accident, because he didn't feel in control. The Pain was excruciating. He tried burying his head in his paws, desperately trying to find a way to get rid of the pain. He closed his eyes and curled up as tight as he could. Then he felt a soft hand gently rest on his head. " _No! Don't touch me! I. I can't. I can't control."_ He growled and stumbled away, but it was too late. His vision went red and he growled loudly. " _Hiccup! Calm down, just calm down!"_ Toothless said. But he saw Hiccup was gone. He jumped at Astrid and dragged her away right as Hiccup lost all control. Toothless saw he held back as long as he could. Astrid struggled under Toothless, but he stayed over her protectively, keeping her out of Hiccups sight. She stopped when she saw Hiccup Screech and begin slowly approach her and Toothless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its eyes were mere slits and it gathered fire, ready to shoot, but then Toothless whined and the Dragon seemed to struggle to drag its head away. At the last minute it flung to plasma blast straight into the air, then it started clawing its head again. After the plasma blast dissipated, Toothless moved and allowed Astrid up. After a few minutes she heard a familiar squawking and looked up to see Stormfly and Meatlug flying into the cove. She quickly motioned for them to stay back, and they landed at the top of the Ravine. As she turned back, she saw the dragon stand up again. Its eyes were still slits and it suddenly charged her. Toothless Yelped in surprise as the dragon pinned her to the ground. She saw pain, conflict, and fear in its eyes. It growled at her and Opened its mouth about to shoot her. Toothless Screeched and tried to tackle the Night Fury, but it simply hit him away with its tail.

It charged up the deadly blast, but then, right before it fired, she saw surprise, confusion and panic in its eyes. It quickly backed away. Closing its mouth and canceling the shot. Toothless whined and the dragon looked at him. It cooed and ran to Toothless. At first she was worried it would attack Toothless, but then it lowered its head and nudged him gently, as if saying sorry. Toothless warbled and nudged it back. Then the dragon looked into her eyes, and she could've sworn it was Hiccup looking at her.

She slowly approached again, It took a hesitant step back, but then it stopped, took a breath, and slowly approached her. She held out her hand and turned her head away, exactly like Hiccup had done with Toothless back on Berk.


	3. Explaination

Chapter 3

Hiccup couldn't see anything. Everything was red. His brain seemed in complete control of his body. It screamed at him _ATTACK! You are in danger! Fight!_ He saw a small figure and charged. He pinned it down and prepared to kill it, then he saw the creatures eyes and remembered. _NOOOO_ he screamed in his head and closed his mouth, backing away from Astrid. He heard Toothless somewhere behind him " _Hiccup…"_ he turned and saw his best friend laying on the ground. " _Toothless! Are you OK?"_ He asked and he rushed over. " _Yea, remind me not to get in your way next time. And also to NOT bring Astrid."_ he said. _Astrid_ he thought, remembering she was here. He turned back to her and saw her surprise when she looked at him. Then she surprised him. She slowly started approaching him. He took a step back, worried he would attack her again, but then he took a breath, and approached. He almost laughed as she put her hand out and turned her head. He slowly closed the gap, and gently rested his head against her hand.

She winched at first, as if waiting for him to attack her. The second her hand touched him, the pain disappeared. " _Thanks Toothless. I was in a lot of pain, I couldn't even see straight. It's gone now."_ Hiccup said. Astrid looked at him again. "Where did you come from?" she asked. " _How am i gonna tell them who i am?"_ Hiccup asked Toothless. " _I still have that spare leg in my pack. Maybe that could help?"_ He said. " _That's brilliant!"_ Hiccup exclaimed. He trotted over to Toothless and nosed open the pack on his side. He nosed around till he found the leg, then pulled it out and carried it over to a very confused Astrid. "What do you have? Why do you have -" she stopped suddenly. "Fishlegs! You can come down. I found Hiccup" She yelled behind her. Hiccup hadn't even noticed their arrival.

Fishlegs landed as far from Hiccup as he could and watched him carefully. "What do you mean you found Hiccup? And how do i know it won't attack me like it attacked you?" he said, fear in his voice for the last bit. "Because, it's not an 'it', _He's_ Hiccup" she said, handing Fishlegs Hiccup's leg. "Then why did he attack you at first?" Fishlegs questioned. Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I don't know… Hiccup?" He hesitated, thinking of how to demonstrate. His spines poked up and he began pawing his head again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hiccup started pawing his head again, Astrid quickly took a few steps back, thinking he was in pain again. Then he looked up at them, as if hoping they understood. "So, you attacked me because you had a headache?" she said hesitantly. He nodded slowly, but also rolled his eyes, as if she only got part of it. Then he looked up at the top of the ravine and growled. Astrid and Fishlegs turned to see a Dragon Hunter soldier quickly pull his head back.

Hiccup jumped over their heads and landed on the other side of them, still growling. He turned and nodded towards Astrid then pointedly looking at Toothless, warbling lightly. "You want me to ride on Toothless?" Astrid asked. He nodded quickly then jumped at the wall of the cove, flapping his wings once. He reached the top and tackled someone. "Toothless?" Astrid heard a voice come from the top of the cove. She quickly got on Toothless and tried to remember how to takeoff. "I think its 3rd position" Fishlegs said as he got on Meatlug and flew after Hiccup. She tried it and Toothless shot into the air.

When she got to the top of the wall, she saw Hiccup letting Snotlout up. "Umm, Why are there TWO Toothless's?" he said when he saw her on Toothless. Then he seemed to realize this was another Night fury and quickly backed away. "Oh Thor, Oh Thor, Please don't kill me!" he said as he backed into a tree. "Look Snotlout, we don't have time. Did you see where the Dragon Hunter went?" "Dragon Hunter? Does nobody else see the SECOND Night Fury!" he said, gesturing wildly at Hiccup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If He hadn't seen the dragon hunter he would have picked on Snotlout more, but right now he had to hurry. " _Toothless, Stormfly, come with me. Meatlug, stay here so Fishlegs can explain to Snotlout,"_ Hiccup said. The dragons nodded and they split up. "Whoa, Toothless!" Astrid shouted as they took off into the trees, with Stormfly following in the air. " _You're gonna have to teach me to fly soon"_ Hiccup said to Toothless as he bolted through the trees.

He heard the Hunter before he saw him. They were running slightly ahead and to the left of them. Hiccup Jumped over a fallen tree and tackled them. He glared into their eyes and growled. _It's actually kinda fun to be tough for once_ he thought. Toothless followed and Astrid jumped off. "Why are you here! What do you want!" She said, holding an axe at his throat. "I'll never talk!" He said. "Well you just did." she said sarcastically. Stormfly swooped down and landed next to them. "Well, now we have no reason to keep you alive" she said halfheartedly. "Stormfly, Drop!" she said to her dragon. Stormfly grabbed the hunter in her talons and flew into the air with Astrid on her back. "OK," She said and Stormfly dropped them. "OK! OK! I'LL TALK!" He screamed as he fell. "Works every time, Stormfly Fetch!" Astrid said happily as she caught the rider and set him back in the clearing.

"We were Trying a new kind of arrow that should turn the one hit into a dragon. Once hit, they are controlled and we use pain to get them to attack their allies." He said quickly. "It controls them completely, and if they break free of the control, It causes them to experience so much pain, they die, Unless they submit again." he finished. "We Heard that one of our men hit your leader with one of the arrows, so i was sent to check." He said, glancing around Astrid. "Apparently we didn't" Hiccup backed away after hearing the soldiers explanation. As they were talking his headache came creeping back. " _Toothless, You might want to keep everyone away from me."_ Hiccup said, wincing. " _Even you bud."_ Then he turned and ran into the forest again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid saw Hiccup back away from them, then turn and run into the forest after hearing the news. _Great._ She thought. "Stormfly, go drop him into the ocean near some ships, Toothless let's go after 'Him'" she said, eyeing the soldier as she said it.

After Stormfly was gone, she looked at Toothless. "Come on! We need to find Hiccup. I don't believe he will hurt us." She said as she swung into the saddle. Together they flew over the forest looking for Hiccup in the trees. "There!" she said quietly, seeing him running to the new 'Cove'. They silently followed him in the air and landed softly behind him when we fell into the cove.

He was laying on the ground, eyes closed. It almost looked like he was sleeping, But Astrid knew he was thinking. Before she could get closer, He wailed and clawed the ground, Rubbing his head against the ground, like he had a headache again. He put his paws over his head and couldn't get rid of the pain.

Astrid slowly walked to his side and placed her hand on his neck, trying to help. The second she made contact he froze, tensing, like he was gonna attack. Then he relaxed and got up. He turned to her and she started to back up. His eyes were slits again. He slowly walked up to her, staring her down. He growled softly and then it grew louder. "Hey, Hiccup. Come on. What are you doing?" she said, trying to talk to him. He had her cornered. She had her back pressed against the stone wall of the cove and her walked straight up to her. His eyes were cold and empty, like he had no emotions. Suddenly there was a snarl and Toothless tackled him from the side.

The two fought fiercely, but Toothless was holding back. He didn't want to hurt Hiccup. They broke apart and started circling each other. Then Hiccup shot right in front of Toothless, blinding him for a second. He Jumped over Toothless then ran at Astrid. She closed her eyes and waited to be attacked. She wouldn't hit Hiccup. But Nothing came. She opened her eyes, and almost screamed. He was right in front of her. But his eyes seemed conflicted, like he was fighting a battle in his head. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Then he took a breath and rested his head against her stomach.

She looked down, shocked. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. He was scared. She stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck, mostly relieved that he didn't kill her. He tensed for a second, surprised by her action, then he relaxed. She stepped back and looked him in the eye again. "Look, you aren't being controlled. You can fight it. Apparently that arrow needs more work." she said, smiling at him. Him nodded and turned to Toothless, who was rubbing his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Didn't I say to keep people away from me? Look what almost happened!"_ Hiccup said to his friend. " _Well, I wouldn't let you kill Astrid. So there!"_ He said back. Hiccup sighed and nudged him. " _Well, now I think it's time I learned how to fly."_ Hiccup said. "Well, how are we gonna get you back to base?" Astrid said to Hiccup as she came up to the two dragons. Hiccup spread his wings in response." _Well its not that hard. Use your legs and tail to push off, keep your tail fins even for gliding or normal flying, and close one slightly to turn, all the way to flip."_ Toothless told him. " _OK…"_ Hiccup said. He pushed as far from the ground as he could and flapped his wings, like he had seen Toothless do hundreds of times.

Then he fell to the ground. Toothless laughed as Hiccup got back to his feet. He glared at the dragon, which caused Toothless to laugh even harder. Astrid was also trying to muffle her laughter. Hiccup glared at her to. Then he swept his tail under her legs and tripped her. He started laughing at her, and she sat up and punched the first thing she could reach, his tail.

After a few more hours of flying lessons, Hiccups finally got it and they flew back to Dragon's Edge. The rest of the group was waiting outside Hiccups hut. Fishlegs was still nervous because he had seen Hiccup attack Astrid. The twins were very excited though and the second they landed they ran up to Hiccup. "How cool is it to fly on your own? Can you shoot fire? Are you gonna get a rider?" They asked at the same time. Hiccup winced at the sudden loud voices. "Guys, I think Hiccups been through enough today." Astrid said and, with the help of Snotlout, dragged them away.


	4. Captured

Chapter 4

Astrid was actually enjoying riding Toothless again. Her and Hiccup were flying to berk to get Toothless an automatic tail fin so he could fly on his own. It had taken a full day for Hiccup to try and get them to understand what he wanted. Since he couldn't make one, and nobody on the edge could, their only option was Gobber. "Well, how do you like being a dragon Hiccup?" She asked out of pure boredom. " _She does know i can't answer, right bud?"_ Hiccup said to Toothless. " _Now you know how I feel."_ He answered, shaking his head. "Now i'm feeling left out…" Astrid mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hiccup! Look out!" Astrid called as a net came up from the sea. It wrapped around his wings, and he plummeted towards the sea. " _Hiccup!"_ Toothless cried and dived towards his friend. " _No! Toothless, you can't. Get your tail first, I'll be fine!_ Then he crashed into the ocean. "Toothless! Come on! We have to save him! Toothless!" Astrid shouted. But Toothless knew Hiccup was right and flew as fast as he could towards berk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup struggled with the net under the water, but he just couldn't get free. He was barely conscious when he was dragged on board of the ship. "Ha! Finally! My own Night Fury!" Hiccup began to struggle when he heard that familiar voice. "Hello, Mr. Night fury!" Dagur says. "Wait, you aren't Hiccups Night Fury! You have both tail fins! Another Night Fury!" Dagur exclaimed. "You're all mine!" was the last thing Hiccup heard before he went unconscious.

He woke up in a cage under the ship. The bars were slightly green, and when Hiccup tried to shoot them, they didn't do anything. He groaned and laid down to wait for rescue or what ever happened next. After a few hours, the cage door actually opened. Hiccup raised his head lazily and glanced at the intruder. It was, of course, Dagur. Hiccup, deciding on a plan, just put his head back down and pretended to go to sleep, covering his face with his tail. He opened his eyes slightly and tried not to laugh at Dagur's confused expression.

Hiccups theory was that if Dagur thought he was tame, he would begin to trust him more, and might provide a chance for him to escape. "I thought you Night Fury's were supposed to be, you know, the offspring of lightning and death itself. Not lazy." he said, kinda disappointed. Hiccup was still struggling to not laugh. Dagur apparently gained some confidence from Hiccup not doing anything, because he started to approach slowly. Hiccup stayed where he was, he knew he wouldn't like it, but he might trick Dagur into thinking he was trained. "What am i supposed to do.." Dagur said to himself, still slowly approaching Hiccup, who had decided it was time to start.

Hiccup got up gently, trying not to spook Dagur. Him then sat and actually managed to purr a little bit. Internally he winced and had to convince himself that this was all worth it if he could escape. Dagur had one hand out and he was frozen in place. Hiccup took a step towards him and hesitantly rested his forehead against the palm of Dagur's hand. Dagur quickly took the hand back, looking at Hiccup, until realization flashed across his face.

"Wait, are you my dragon now? Are you trained now?" he said already excited. Hiccup nodded and purred, nudging dagur. _Maybe i can change his mind about dragons…_ Hiccup thought to himself. "Well, that doesn't mean you can leave your cage yet, i need a saddle first!" he said excitedly, then he rushed out and closed the cage door behind him. "Go get Deathkiller some fish! Now!" he yelled at the guard by his cage door. Hiccup sighed and lay down to wait for his food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid had turned away from berk once they were out of range, then they flew up into the clouds. "Let's follow that ship. If we can't save him yet, we can at least see where they are taking him." Astrid said to Toothless, who warbled in agreement. They followed the ship for a good hour until they finally saw it dock at a rocky bare island. "Let's get a closer look." she said. Toothless nodded. They landed behind a bunch of boulders of a hill.

They watched and dagur led Hiccup towards a small cave. Hiccup had no restraints, he just followed. Suddenly the spines on his head perked slightly. He quickly glanced in our direction. Then he walked up to dagur and nudged him! Astrid was still confused. Dagur, surprised at first, then laid a hand gently on Hiccup's head. "What is he doing?" she said quietly.

"Well whatever he's doing, he has a reason, i don't think he's being forced to do anything or being tortured." Astrid quickly mounted toothless and they took off, quickly heading to berk for Toothless's new tail.

She touched down by Gobbers smith and ran in. "Gobber! Do you know how to make toothless and auto tail fin? Hiccup can't really fly Toothless at the moment, and we need him to be able to fly." She asked the Blacksmith. "Sure lass, but why can't hiccup make one? He created it to begin with." Gobber said. "Well, you see… I'll tell you in a few minutes when i can tell Stoick at the same time." She said, then ran off.

Astrid and toothless approached The chief's house and knocked hurriedly on the door. Stoick opened the door and looked at her in surprise. "Astrid? What are you doing here, and why is toothless with you?" he said, worry creeping into his voice as he realized his son wasn't there. "Can you come with me to the forge so I can tell you and Gobber together?" she said, slightly out of breath from running across the village. "Sure." he said and they walked quickly back to the smith.

"So that's what happened, and Hiccup was with us when we were coming, but then he got captured by Dagur and brought to another island." She said, after conveying what part of the story she knew to the two old friends. "I see. Do you have any idea how to reverse it?" Gobber asked as he hammered away at the tail. "No, but we do have Fishlegs working on it back at Dragon's Edge. He still has the arrow, so we are trying to find a way to get an antidote." she said.

Stoick sat there stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Well Astrid, you get some rest and once that tail is done, you and the other riders can go save hiccup. I have to stay here and protect the village. You can send a terror." he said, then got up and slowly walked back to his house. Astrid looked to a worried Toothless and tried to comfort him. "It's ok Toothless. Hiccups smart, he'll be fine." She said, Partly trying to convince herself. "Do you wanna come to my house, or go to hiccups?" she asked. "You can sleep in stormflys pen if you want." He nodded and followed her. He lay down in the pen and drifted into a troubled sleep.


	5. Freed or Switched?

Chapter 5

Hiccup woke up in the cave to see Dagur standing in front of him. He flicked his spines passively and put his head back down on his paws. "Why are you so passive? When i 'borrowed' Hiccups dragon, it was always causing trouble, attacking everyone. Why don't you?" he said, as if expecting a response. " _Would you like me to?"_ Hiccup said sarcastically, looking back at Dagur. He had no idea what Hiccup had said. "I just don't get you dragons." Then he heard someone coming and turned to see a soldier holding a rough saddle.

"Are you sure you wanna ride that thing sir?" he asked. "Of course I am!" He said grabbing the saddle and shoving the soldier over. "OK Deathkiller! It's time to go flying." _Great. So, should i scare him from ever riding me again, or convince him to like dragons? Or i could escape…_ Hiccup thought as dagur cautiously approached, holding the crude saddle like a shield. Hiccup laughed and let dagur put the saddle on him. He finally decided on dumping Dagur in the ocean first chance he got.

All thoughts of escape were driven from his mind when they led him into an arena, and slammed the door closed behind him. He jumped when it slammed. Looking around he saw there were many soldiers watching outside and dagur was approaching slowly. _I guess i have to wait longer._ He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tail was done by the next afternoon, and the other riders had arrived that morning. Once the tail was put on, Astrid got on stormfly and the group set out for the island Dagur was holding Hiccup.

They arrived at nightfall, landing behind a large group of boulders. "So one of us should fly on toothless to survey the island. The rest of us will wait here and watch the guard schedules." astrid said. "I think you should take toothless Astrid, you have to most experience riding him." Fishlegs said. "Fine, then you guys try to memorize the guard schedules." Astrid said, then she flew off.

There was an arena in the middle of the Island, surrounded by bleachers and buildings. She gasped when she saw what was in the arena. Hiccup was wearing a very crude saddle and Dagur was slowly creeping around, but Hiccup was moving away, just as slowly. She quickly flew down to the rocks the others were hiding behind. "OK, this is the perfect time to save Hiccup! He's in an arena in the center of the arena. Let's go!" She said, switching to stormfly. The gang flew up above the arena. "OK, Dive!" Astrid said pointing at the arena. "Snotlout, Fishlegs, you guys work on lifting up the cage. Ruff, Tuff, you guys get rid of the audience. I'll help Hiccup with dagur." Then they dove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thing about Night Fury hearing, is that you can hear everything around you half a mile away in any direction, so Hiccup heard every word Astrid said to the gang. Once he heard them dive, he shot the gate, melting it together so it couldn't be opened. "What! Why would you - oh, I should have seen that coming." Dagur said as the cage was lifted off of the arena. Hiccup cut off the saddle and tackled Dagur to the ground. "Hey Deathkiller. Please don't kill me. You know, you used to be nice, i didn't mean to call you lazy, i meant… calm! Yes calm!" Dagur rambled, "Haha! Fun time on the ship right? Ha, Hahaha! You know!" He Continued. _Oh Gods.._ He rolled his eyes and launched off the ground, meeting up with the group. As they flew away, they heard a screech. " _Hiccup! Help!"_ Hiccup spun around and saw toothless falling with a bola tied around his tail fins. " _Toothless! No!"_

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter. I up a few hours later than i'm used to writing this. I'm very happy with the progress this story has made in this short amount of time. This is the first story i have ever published for others to read. So any feedback you guys have would be helpful, good or bad. I would appreciate honest comments.**


	6. Tricks

Chapter 6

" _I'm coming bud!"_ Hiccup screeched as he dove. Right before Toothless hit the ground, Hiccup grabbed him, struggling to lift him higher. Breathing hard, he flew them both back towards the others, who cut the bola off, allowing Toothless to fly again. " _How did you carry hookfang? You're heavy enough."_ Hiccup joked as they flew back to Dragon's Edge.

When they got back, the place was trashed. " _Viggo…"_ Hiccup growled. "Viggo.. At least we brought the dragon eye. It was still in Hiccups saddle bag." Astrid said when she saw the base. They all landed and readied their weapons, cautiously searching for any remaining soldiers. Hiccup was with Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug, and the second group was Snotlout and Tuff, and the third was Astrid and Ruff, with each person's dragon.

Hiccup and Fishlegs turned a corner, and then Hiccup's head felt like it exploded. " _Toothless, Meatlug. Get Fishlegs out of here. Now!"_ Hiccup growled, Shaking his head violently. Fishlegs saw and began backing away quickly, happily getting on Meatlug and going to get help. " _Toothless, go!"_ Hiccup growled " _No! I wanna help! Just let me -"_ Toothless cut off and started growling loudly at something behind Hiccup. He turned quickly, and saw Viggo himself. The second he laid eyes on Viggo, his mind went blank and the pain stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Astrid! Hiccup was acting strange again! He was pawing his head and growling loudly, then Meatlug got me out of there." Fishlegs gasped, trying to get his breath back. "And you left him! What if Viggo's still here! We can't let him get Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, flying in the direction Fishlegs came from.

She flew around the corner and gasped. Viggo was standing right in front of hiccup, a smile on his face. Toothless was behind them both growling, but Hiccup just sat there, completely relaxed. "I think it's time you greeted your friends, don't you Hiccup?" Viggo said, pointing at Astrid.

Hiccup slowly turned towards her, growling softly. He crouched, ready to pounce. Before she could react, He tackled Stormfly, Grabbed Astrid, and flew into the air. She screamed and grabbed onto his leg, waiting for him to drop her. They flew really high into the air over the clouds.

Once they were in the clouds, she felt Hiccup get a better grip on her. They flew a little higher, then he tossed her up into the air, flew underneath her, and caught her on his back. "Oh Gods… You scared me!" Astrid complained. He shook his head and looked at her, laughing softly.

She bent over and looked down. "What are we gonna do now? We need to trick Viggo into thinking you killed me." Astrid said. Hiccup suddenly flew back down, towards the far end of the island. He landed and astrid slid off his back. He nodded at her, then grabbed a branch.

"What are you doing with that?" Astrid asked. He flew up, then dropped the branch, looking at her pointedly. "Are you gonna pretend that's me, and drop it into the ocean?" Astrid asked, starting to understand his plan. He nodded, then flew off into the clouds. A few minutes later, she saw a small black shape fall towards the ocean. Then she heard Hiccup screech and fly back to Dragon's Edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Hiccup tackled Stormfly and made contact with astrid, He broke free. Then he decided on a plan. If he could trick Viggo into thinking all the dragon riders were gone, they could sneak in and defeat him. He felt bad that he couldn't calm Astrid down as he flew up into the clouds. He could feel her begin to slip as he flew through the clouds, so once he was out of sight he adjusted his grip so he wouldn't actually drop her.

She stopped panicking when she felt him get a better grip. He flew a little higher, the tosser her into the air, catching her on his back so he wouldn't have to worry about dropping her.

"Oh Gods… you scared me!" Astrid said. He looked at her a laughed a little. "What are we gonna do now? We need to trick Viggo into thinking you killed me." She said, looking down. Suddenly he got an idea. He flew to the far side of the island and landed. She got off his back and watched as he found a branch that was about as big as her. "What are you doing with that?" Astrid asked. He thought on how to show her, then decided on just showing her. He flew up and dropped it back to the ground, looking at her, trying to get her to understand. "Are you gonna pretend that's me, and drop it into the ocean?" He nodded then flew back to the clouds. Once he got the a spot where Viggo could see him, he dropped the log, then flew towards Viggo, focusing on narrowing his eyes to appear as if he was still controlled.


	7. Captured Again?

Chapter 7

Fishlegs was hiding around the corner when Hiccup grabbed Astrid and flew off. He watched in horror as a few minutes later a small shape fell from the clouds and disappeared into the ocean. Hiccup came back and landed by Fishlegs hiding place, his eyes were slits and he focused on Viggo. "You have far exceeded my expectations Hiccup. That's one less Dragon rider to deal with. Now, if you could do the same to the rider hiding around the corner, that would be much appreciated." Viggo said, then pointed at Fishlegs hiding place. Hiccup turned slowly and looked Fishlegs in the eyes. Fishlegs squealed in fear as Hiccup jumped at him and flew to the clouds. Fishlegs was screaming the entire time, until Hiccup looked at him and growled.

When Hiccup looked at him, his eyes were normal, so Fishlegs was even more confused. They flew in a large arc and then Hiccup flew into the cover of the forest. When they broke through into a clearing, Fishlegs saw Astrid waiting. "You're alive! But, I saw Hiccup drop you into the ocean!" Fishlegs said as Hiccup released him. "That was a log. We are gonna trick Viggo into thinking all the dragon riders are gone, then we can attack him when he least expects it." Astrid explained. Fishlegs glanced at Hiccup. "Well, you sure tricked me." He said. Hiccup laughed, then grabbed a small boulder to drop.

They came up with signal Hiccup would give when Viggo was leaving the island. He would shoot a plasma blast into the air, pretending to see a small creature to attack. Soon enough they were joined by Snotlout and the twins. After an hour, they saw the blast in the air, it was actually pretty far from the island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup waited until he was sure they were leaving before sending the blast. The soldiers around him looked confused until he started growling while looking to the sky. It was pretty dark, so the Soldiers assumed they just couldn't see what he was shooting at.

Viggo wasn't arrogant. He didn't want to take the chance that Hiccup would break free in the middle of the night and escape, so he was forced to sleep in a cage below deck. The night was rough and Hiccup couldn't get much sleep. The boat kept jolting him awake when it hit a rough patch, almost making him nauseous. After around 6 miserable hours Viggo came down to Hiccups cage. Hiccup could hear him and smell him first, so he pretended to be asleep, because pretending to be controlled takes a lot of work.

"At least you won't be bothering our shipments anymore. But I will miss having a worthy opponent. I mean, without the dragon riders to battle, it really takes all the fun out of it, don't you think? Maybe, once I'm done here, I can give you the antidote so you can spend the rest of your life remembering how you killed all of your friends." Viggo said, glancing at Hiccup with a smug smile. "Or maybe I won't and I can just kill you now." He continued, drawing a sword and spinning it around in flashy arcs. "But. I can't yet. I still need you." He finished, sheathing the sword and walking away.

Hiccup let out a breath he had not known he had been holding. _What does he need me for?_ Hiccup sighed and rolled onto his side, trying to get more comfortable. The next day, Hiccup was let out of his cage and he followed the soldier to the deck. He was at Viggo's base. _This is NOT good. How am i supposed to escape from here!_ He thought as he was walked along the outside of the island.

They reached a cave and Viggo led Hiccup inside. Then Viggo locked him in a cage. "By the way, I know your friends are probably fine. You didn't think I noticed that it took you much longer to reach the point you 'dropped' them at then it did for you to return? Do you take me for a fool!" he said, watching Hiccup. Hiccup growled and shot at Viggo, but the bars were in the way. "Nope! Not yet!" he said as he left the cave. "And you won't even get a chance, because you will be here for quite a while." He said. Laughing as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we should check his main base first. He will probably want to use Hiccup to defend it." Astrid said. "Snotlout, you and Toothless go look for any sign of the ship that took him and see if it's there. If it is, send Toothless back, but you keep searching for Hiccup. If it isn't both of you come back." Astrid Finished, looking at Snotlout. He nodded and jumped on Hookfang. "Wait, what should i do if I can't find Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

" Then fall back and wait for us. We can continue the search together." Astrid said, nodding at him as he took off, Toothless flying at his side. Astrid then sent the rest to gather monstrous nightmare gel to get rid of the boats, and work on getting any weapons needed for the invasion. "We will find you Hiccup." She said to herself, slamming her dagger deep into the table in front of her.


	8. Breakout

Chapter 8

Snotlout reached the base at sunrise, flying in the cover of the clouds. The island was crawling with soldiers, and the harbors were full of large ships. He looked in the shipyard and saw one ship entering. He wasn't sure, but it looked like the ship Hiccup was on. His suspicion was confirmed when he later saw Viggo leading Hiccup into a small cave around the side of the island. "There he is! We got here just in time!" Snotlout said, pointing Hiccup out to Toothless.

Snotlout wrote a note on a piece of parchment telling them he found Hiccup and gave it to Toothless to deliver. Toothless sped away, and was gone almost as soon as he moved. Toothless got back to Dragon's Edge in record time, and flew directly to the hut he had last seen Astrid in. He landed with a loud thud and pushed his way inside.

Astrid spun around as Toothless almost tackled her. "Toothless! So you found Hiccup!" Astrid said. She grabbed the note and read it quickly. "OK, i'll get the others, then we can go free Hiccup!" She finished, running out of the hut. The other dragon riders were spread out all over the island

They flew quickly, Toothless leading them to where Snotlout waited. "OK! Ruff, Tuff, you two attack the guards by the docks and clear the path to that cave. Then, use nightmare gel to block the way up the path. Fishlegs and Snotlout, take out as many ships as you can because you have armor and are immune to Dragon root arrows. Me and toothless will go in the cave and free Hiccup." They nodded and split up.

"Incoming Dragon riders! Sound the alarm!" A guard shouted, pointing at the incoming dragons. "Stormfly! Spine shot!" Astrid shouting, directing her dragon at the guards pointing arrows at them. The guards screamed and jumped out of the way. "Ruff, Tuff, Go! Fishlegs and Snotlout, split off and get those ships!" Astrid shouted. The twins coated the walkway in Zippleback gas and blew it up, destroying any ground access. Astrid and Toothless dove for the cave.

When they approached, they saw brief flashes of purple light and heard a lot of banging. They flew through the opening and saw a very angry Night fury in a cage surrounded by soldiers, all of them on the ground. The Night Fury, Hiccup, was banging into the side of the cage. "Hiccup! Stop, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Astrid pleaded. Then Hiccup looked at her. He growled once more and shot a blast right past her head. She froze. Was Hiccup being controlled? She heard a scream behind her and turned to see a soldier go flying into the back wall. "OK… why does that keep happening." She said, referring to her continuous scares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup heard the warning shout of the guard and saw a large number of guards come into the cave. Probably to move him. Hiccup knew that if they moved him, his friends would probably never find him again. He couldn't let that happen. He screeched and Shot at the guards, hitting three in one blast. He rammed into the sides of the cage, keeping them from grabbing it to move him. He fired another two shots, taking out the remaining guards. Then he began ramming into the sides of the cage, trying to escape. He heard something land nearby and heard Astrid plead "Hiccup! Stop, you're gonna hurt yourself!" He looked towards her and saw the last soldier raising his sword to strike. He shot him directly in the center of the chest, sending him crashing into the wall behind them.

"OK… why does that keep happening." Astrid said as she opened his cage. " _Toothless!_ " Hiccup said as he ran to his friend. "Well, I have to admit, I didn't expect this so soon." Said a voice from the entrance of the cave. Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly, and Astrid all turned to see Viggo standing to the side of the entrance. "Well, I suppose this will have to get ugly after all." he said, pointing at Hiccup, then at Astrid. The second he finished speaking, Hiccup felt like his head was going to split in half. He screeched and charged, but not at Astrid like Viggo had planned, but Viggo himself. " _You will have to get used to losing Viggo. I will no longer be controlled."_ Hiccup growled in Viggo's face. His headache vanished.

Hiccup flew out of the cave, followed closely by Toothless and Astrid. He shot a boat that had a chain attached to Hookfang, freeing Snotlout, and sunk another. They flew up away from the base and everyone else followed. "Yes! It worked!" Snotlout shouted. "I knew it! It was all my plan." He said, acting all proud of himself. Hiccup rolled his eyes, knowing it was most likely Astrid's. The beginning of the journey back to the edge was in silence. Hiccup was thinking about what Viggo said to him when he was on the ship. _There's a cure! Now all we have to do is find it…_

"So, just answer yes or no, did you find out anything?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded. "Does it involve a cure?" Fishlegs said. He nodded again. "Do they have one?" Astrid asked, getting excited. Hiccup nodded hesitantly. _He could have just said that to mess with me… I mean, he knew the whole time._


	9. Thoughts

Chapter 9

On the way back to the edge, all Astrid could think about was what happened with Viggo. When she saw him at the entrance, she froze. Then he pointed at Hiccup, then to her. She waited for Hiccup to be controlled again. He screeched and she took a step back, prepared for the worst, only to see him tackle Viggo instead. She sighed in relief as he growled at Viggo. She could almost hear him say "I will no longer be controlled."

She looked over at where he was flying beside Toothless. She wondered sadly if there was a way to get Hiccup back. She knew he was right there, but she wanted HER Hiccup back, the smart, funny, 'weak' Hiccup, not the strong, scary, and silent Night Fury Hiccup.

"So, just answer yes or no, did you find out anything?" She asked. He nodded, causing Fishlegs to get excited and ask "Does it involve a cure?" Hiccup nodded again. Astrid was getting excited too, maybe there was a way to return Hiccup to normal after all!. "Do they have one?" She asked, trying not to get her hopes up just yet. He nodded, but hesitantly, like he wasn't completely sure.

Everyone was excited and happy, knowing there might be a way to return Hiccup to normal. "You know… it is still nice to have TWO Night Furys… do we have to cure Hiccup?" Tuffnut said. "Tuff! Of course we're going to cure Hiccup!" Astrid said, glaring at him, and Hiccup growled. "Fine! It was just a suggestion!" He said, hands in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup was in his hut thinking. He was laying on the floor looking out the door, trying to figure out where Viggo would keep a cure, if he even had one. The sun was setting and flooded the sky with orange and red light, setting the clouds on fire. Toothless was upstairs laying on his 'bed'. " _Hiccup, you really should think about where your gonna sleep tonight. It's not like you can fit in your bed."_ Toothless said.

Hiccup looked at him and sighed. " _I don't know. I might just sleep here, or up there on the ground."_ He said. "Hey. I thought you might want this." Hiccup turned and saw Astrid standing in the doorway, holding a section of log, much like the one Toothless slept on. "I was patrolling when I saw a fallen log. Then I realized that you had nowhere to sleep, so I cut this and brought it back." she said. " _Those are really comfortable when you burn the top,"_ Toothless said. Hiccup nodded and walked over to Astrid. He nodded and took the heavy log. He purred his thanks and flew it upstairs.

When he turned back to the door, Astrid was still there, looking out at the same sunset. He jumped back down and sat next to her. "I was wondering, why did you hesitate to said they had a cure?" she asked, turning to him. He thought of how to tell her that they may not actually have one. He spelled out Viggo into the air, then spelled trick, shrugging to say he wasn't sure.

"So Viggo told you, and you weren't sure if it was a trick or not?" she asked, laying an arm around his neck. He nodded. She sighed and sat next to him. "I really hope not. I miss being able to talk to you, and this group needs you to be able to lead them." she said. He purred and nuzzled her, trying to tell her that she could still talk to him. "Yea, I know you're still here, but it's not the same." she sighed.

They sat together for a while, watching as the flaming sunset turned into a clear dark night. Hiccup could hear Toothless's snores behind him, and Astrid was leaning against his side, and he could hear her steady breathing, signaling she was asleep. She shivered slightly in the cold night air, so he laid his wing over her, shielding her from the cold. Then he laid down his head and fell asleep, feeling Astrid laying against his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid woke up, and was surrounded by darkness. Then she realized it wasn't the sky, but a dark wing over her, and what she was leaning against was moving. When she turned, the black wing was lifted off of her. It took her a second to realize she had fallen asleep by the door to Hiccups hut, leaning up against him. She turned to see Hiccup looking at her, amusement in his eyes. He got up, causing her to fall over, and he laughed openly at that. She pushed herself up, then stood.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she said, stretching. He shrugged then turned and flew off, beginning his morning patrol. She heard a soft warble and was almost knocked over as Toothless rushed past her and took off after Hiccup. She laughed and walked to the main building to get breakfast.

"So, any progress with trying to find an antidote?" Astrid asked Fishlegs, who had been eating in the main building. "No, not yet. Where's Hiccup?" He asked, looking around. "I think he went on patrol with Toothless." She said, sitting down. They sat in silence for awhile until, "What if you can't find it?" Fishlegs asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" Astrid asked, looking at him. "Well… what if there is no cure? I mean, Viggo could have been lying. We have to figure out what's gonna happen if there is no way to turn Hiccup back." He said, gaining confidence as he continued.

"Our first priority is getting Hiccup back." Astrid replied angrily, stabbing the knife she was holding into the table. "OK! I was just wondering." Fishlegs said, jumping at her sudden violence. "Sorry, it's just, I want to believe that we can get him back." She said calming down and removing the knife. Fishlegs nodded slowly and they continued eating in silence.

* * *

 **So this chapter focuses more on Astrid's thoughts about Hiccup being a dragon, and their relationship. Thank you for all the support I have been getting and continuing to read my story!**


	10. Plans and Outcomes

Chapter 10

" _So what happened between you and Astrid?"_ Toothless asked as they flew around the island, looking for any unwelcome visitors. " _I have no idea what you're talking about…"_ Hiccup said, glancing at Toothless. Toothless laughed and continued, " _I woke up last night, and you two were laying at the door,"_ He said bumping into Hiccup. " _She was talking to me, then she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up by moving."_ Hiccup answered, slightly uncomfortable.

They continued their patrol, Toothless still picking on Hiccup. " _You're really enjoying finally being able to talk to me, aren't you."_ Toothless nodded. " _Even though you are actually pretty good at guessing what i'm saying."_ He finished. " _Really? That's good to know."_ Hiccup was surprised by this. He always thought he could guess some of what Toothless told him, but not that much. They finished their morning flight and landed by the main building. After they ate, they met up with the rest of the gang.

"So, what's our plan?" Fishlegs asked, looking at Astrid. "Our plan for what?" Tuffnut said. "To cure Hiccup, idiot" Ruffnut said punching her brother. "Oh, but I thought we weren't gonna cure him, I mean, he's cool as a person and all, but having two night furys is awesome!" Tuff continued. The rest of the group sighed as the twins began fighting. When they pulled out an axe and mace, Hiccup decided it was time to intervene. He jumped in between them and pushed them apart with his wings.

"I don't know… I don't think Hiccup found out where it was being kept, and I have no clue." Astrid said. Hiccup sat, just staring into space. He could hear the group talking around him, but he didn't really understand anything they were saying, because he was so lost in thought. He thought back to his time in the ship or cave, trying to remember guard conversations, trying to find any clues. He didn't even notice when all of them started staring at him until Toothless nudged him, Knocking him out of his zoned out state.

" _Huh? What?"_ Hiccup said, shaking his head. " _They asked if you heard anything about where the cure was."_ Toothless said, kinda confused. " _Oh, no, he only said there was one, and I don't even know if that's true."_ Hiccup said. The group was still looking at him and he remembered they couldn't understand him. He sighed, then looked at them, shook his head and shrugged. They seemed to physically deflate at that. "Then where are we supposed to begin looking!its not like we can search the ENTIRE OCEAN!" Snotlout said, being as impatient as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid could see how sad Hiccup was because he couldn't really communicate with them very well. Toothless was trying his best, but Hiccup wanted to be able to talk to them, and now that he was a dragon, he couldn't. Astrid walked over to him and placed her hand on his head, trying to help him. He looked at her and seemed to smile a little, but then he turned and walked slowly back to his hut, dragging his tail and watching his feet.

She walked back to her hut and sat outside, looking towards Hiccups. He was sitting at the edge of the wooden front deck, looking out at sea. She sighed sadly and went to get up, but then she saw Hiccup perk up the spines on his head and seem to lean out, looking closer at something. She watched as he growled and got up, then he spun towards her, only to stop when he saw her right there. He motioned for her to come there, and then pointed to a spot on the horizon. "I can't see that far." She said, squinting into the red and blue haze.

He groaned, then picked her up on his back and flew off towards where he had been looking. She yelped in surprise, then wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to fall off. She gasped when she saw what he had been looking at. It was a fleet of dragon hunter ships, but they were heading across their waters, parallel to dragons edge. Hiccup flew up under their sightlines and grabbed onto a hidden section of the boat. Then he crawled onto the deck and hid in a dark space. She slid off of him and he hid her with a wing as a soldier walked by. She crouched in the shelter of the big black wing and watched as Ryker, Viggos older brother, stepped out onto the main deck.

"We need to hurry and get this new supply of transforming arrows and cures to Viggo if you want to keep your heads. We must get out of the Dragon Riders waters as soon as possible" He growled at the sailors. They nodded and rushed to try and make the ships move faster. "We need to get the cure, and then sink these ships to cut off his supply of the transformation arrows." Astrid whispered. She felt Hiccup nod. When the deck was clear, Astrid ran out and slid below deck, looking for the cure.

She landed as softly as she could and hid behind some boxes, watching as a guard walked past. She opened one of them and saw they were full of vials of black liquid. _That's the transformation poison._ Astrid thought to herself. Then she opened another and saw a light blue, kinda clear liquid. She picked up a vial that read 'Reversal potion' then she quickly climbed up above deck. She silently ran towards a dark spot to hide, only to find it was Hiccup. He grabbed her and hid her right as another guard came around the corner.

"OK, i got the cure. Now we can sink these ships." She whispered. She jumped onto Hiccup's back and he leapt over the side of the ship, gliding right along the water's surface. When he was far enough away, he turned around and began to dive at the ships. It only took one blast per ship. He shot a hole in the ships right at the waterline, crippling them instantly. "Hey! Whats going on! Night Fury! Get Down!" They could hear being shouted from some of the ships. Astrid laughed as they said the age old phrase for Night fury sightings.

There were 8 ships in the fleet, and in a few short minutes, he had sunk them all. They never even knew what hit them.


	11. The Cure

Chapter 11

"Hiccup! We did it! We have the cure!" Astrid said as they flew back to Dragon's Edge. She hugged him as she continued, "We can finally talk to each other again, and I don't have to deal with Snotlout and the twins anymore!" She smiled and laughed at the last bit. Hiccup groaned, then got an idea.

He flew low over the water and flipped upside down, submerging her for a few seconds, then flipped back over. "OK, OK, I'll still help with the twins" She gasped. Hiccup laughed and landed at her hut. She slid off his back and stumbled into her hut. He lit the fire, then closed her door and left for his own hut.

The next morning, Astrid almost ran to the main building. She couldn't wait to tell the others the good news! She burst in and the group looked up at her surprised. "We got the cure." She said, still out of breath. "Really! How?" Fishlegs asked. "Well, we saw a fleet of Viggo's ships, so Hiccup and I snuck on board. I grabbed a vial of the cure, then we sunk the fleet." Astrid explained quickly. "Wait, you blew up a whole fleet! Without us!" Tuff complained. "I thought that was our job! No respect…" Ruffnut said, shaking her head. "No respect at all" Tuffnut confirmed, glaring at the others.

"So, how does this work? You were hit by an arrow to deliver the poison…" Fishlegs said, pacing back and forth in front of Hiccup. "Maybe he just drinks it… i mean, the poison was supposed to control him, so they wouldn't have to shoot him again…" Astrid said. "If we do decide to shoot Hiccup again, i volunteer!" Snotlout said. Hiccup sighed. "Lets try you drinking some of it. We might not need all of it." Astrid said. Hiccup shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Well, what's the worst that can happen_ Hiccup thought as he drank part of the cure. At first it felt like nothing happened, then his head hurt, a lot. He screeched and swung his head around. Then he buried it in his paws, whining softly. He desperately tried to get rid of the pain, but it got so bad he passed out.

He woke up and the pain was gone. The others were gathered around him and he was on the ground. "It didn't work" Fishlegs said. "Come on!" Hiccup shouted. He got up and looked at them, but they were all staring at him like he had grown two heads. "Hiccup?" Astrid said, eyes wide. Hiccup turned to Toothless, who was staring at him too. "Whats going on?" He asked. "We don't know." Fishlegs answered. Hiccup swung his head around as realization dawned on him.

"You can understand me?" He asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. They all nodded, still staring at him. "Well… This is great! Now i can actually talk to you guys, so we can figure out how to fix this!" Hiccup said. "Well, that was supposed to be the cure… so if that didn't work… You might be a dragon forever." Fishlegs said. "No! There has to be a way to fix this!" Hiccup said, pacing back and forth. "Hiccup…" Astrid said. "What if there isn't?"

"There is!" Hiccup growled back, and Astrid took a step back. He sighed and continued, "I just need some time alone, to figure things out." Hiccup said, already feeling guilty for snapping at her. He turned and flew off, Toothless close behind. " _Hiccup! Wait!"_ Toothless called. Hiccup didn't listen and landed on a rocky outcrop. Toothless landed beside him. " _Hiccup? Can you even understand me anymore?"_ Toothless asked. " _Yes I can understand you"_ Hiccup said, surprised that he sounded like a dragon again.

" _You know they just want to help. They just don't understand how. If you tell them, then they can!"_ Toothless said. " _There is no way for them to help. I think I just need some time alone bud. Completely alone."_ Hiccup said, then he turned and flew away. Toothless watched sadly, then decided to give him time to think, so he turned and flew back to Hiccups hut.

Hiccup was upset. He knew what this meant. He knew that it was extremely unlikely that he would ever become human again. He stopped walking and sat down in the shade of the trees. He looked at the forest around him, then looked at himself. He couldn't even see where he ended and the shadow started. He lay down his head and watched the shadows slowly move across the ground. As the sun set, Hiccup noticed a rustling in the bushes near him. He shrunk into the shadows and watched as a small figure walked out of the bush and sat at the very same tree.

Astrid sighed and slouched against the tree. Hiccup realized she didn't see him, so he lay down next to her and watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She began sharpening her axe and he decided to let her know he was here. He closed his eyes and sighed, and she almost jumped a few feet into the air. "What the hel! Hiccup?" She said, still unsure because she couldn't really see him. "No. it's some other Night Fury that can speak norse." He said sarcastically, not even opening his eyes.

"Sorry for bothering you… I was just out here to think." Astrid said. "It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It's just, this is so new and stressful." Hiccup said, finally opening his eyes and looking at her. She was standing by the tree, holding the axe across her body. "Yea, I thought so. I mean, it's not every day you turn into a dragon." She said, sitting back down next to Hiccup. "Yea, tell me about it." He said, laying his head down on his paws.

"You know, maybe this isn't such a bad thing, I mean, you can talk to our dragons!" Astrid said. "You can fly on your own, and you can fight better. Your stronger and faster than any human could be." She continued, trying to help him. He looked at her, and smiled to himself. Then he heard voices. He knew Astrid couldn't hear them because she began talking again. "Shhhh." Hiccup said quickly. She stopped talking, and looked at him in confusion. He shrunk back into the shadows and pulled her with him, hiding her. The second he did so, Dragon hunters stepped out of the bushes. They carried crossbows and were trying to sneak towards Dragons Edge.

"So I saw a Night Fury leave a few hours ago, and one of the riders left less than an hour ago, so now would be a could time to attack." One of the soldiers mumbled. "Whats happening?" Astrid breathed, so quietly, even Hiccup had trouble hearing it, when none of the soldiers were looking he raised his wing slightly, allowing Astrid to see. He could tell when she realized because she pulled his wing back down and pressed up against his side. "That's a lot of Dragon Hunters." She whispered as they disappeared into the bushes.


	12. Taking the Edge

Chapter 12

"We have to get back" Hiccup said once the hunters were gone. Astrid nodded and got on his back. He jumped into the air and flew as fast as he could to the edge, Astrid squeezing his neck, trying to hold on. They flew over the crest of a hill and Astrid gasped. "Oh Thor…" Astrid said. There was a huge fleet, at least 15 ships. "We need to find the others" Astrid said. "I already did." Hiccup said, seeing all of the other riders, their dragons nowhere to be found, tied to a mast on the middle ship.

"Where are their dragons?" Astrid asked as they landed. "I'll check the stables, if you want to grab some weapons and monstrous nightmare gel." Hiccup said, then he flew to the stables. When he got there, he could hear the dragons sleeping. He snuck inside and crawled onto the rafters. There were dragon hunters standing guard and the dragons seems to be knocked out. There were cages inside and they were loading the knocked out dragons inside. There was no Toothless. Hiccup heard something next to him and swung around only to be looking into a pair of bright green eyes.

" _Toothless! What happened?"_ Hiccup said quietly. " _The hunters came in a shot every dragon with a dragon root arrow, then they brought in the cages."_ Toothless answered. A shadow was cast along the ground as Ryker walked in. "Where is the Night Fury! We have to find it." Ryker said. _It. one. He doesn't know I'm still a dragon._ Hiccup realized. Most of the hunters left, probably to try and find Toothless. There were four guards left. " _I'll get these two, you get those two. Just knock them out and we can get them out of here, then we free the other dragons"_ Toothless nodded.

They realized the problem with their plan when the dragons were still knocked out. " _Lets move the cages into the forest, close the doors, but not lock them so the dragons can just push them open, and then we can help the other riders."_ Hiccup said. They carefully lifted the cages, one at a time, into the forest. Once they got them all, they flew to where Hiccup had left Astrid, and saw her getting attacked by 4 Soldiers at once. They had her surrounded and then they disarmed her.

They grabbed her and were about to drag her off towards the ship, but then two shadows flew over them, and two of the soldiers just disappeared, then they were flung off the side into the ocean. The other two hesitated. The one not holding onto Astrid then disappeared next. The last one froze when one of the shadows landed right behind him. He heard the soft thump and slowly turned his head. The second he saw the glowing eyes and heard the growl, he turned and pushed Astrid up to the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid watched as Hiccup disappeared into the on setting darkness, Then she turned and snuck to the armory. She looked around to make sure it was empty, then grabbed two axes and a few bottles of Nightmare gel. She turned to leave but was faced with two guards, who charged her. She dropped to the ground and tripped one, then jumped up and punched the other. She ran out the door only to be confronted by two more guards.

The previous guards ran out the door and she was surrounded. She swung both axes, deflecting swords and other axes, then elbowed a soldier in the stomach. But then she felt hands grab her arms and pin them behind her back, forcing her to drop the axes as well. She struggled, but then two shadows passed over them, and two of the soldiers facing her disappeared. She smiled as another disappeared from next to her. Then she heard a thump from behind her and a low growl.

The guard behind her pushed her to the edge of the cliff. She gasped as he held her out over the edge. "Touch me and she goes over." He threatened Hiccup. Hiccup growled and looked her in the eye. She saw him give her a slight nod and she nodded back, knowing Toothless was behind her. Hiccup took a step towards him, and the guard pushed her farther back. He then jumped forward. Once Hiccup jumped, she was pushed off. She fell only 1 foot before she felt claws wrap around her upper arms and she was flying through the air.

She heard a short scream then a splash. Hiccup flew underneath her and Toothless dropped her onto his back. "Let's get the other riders, we got the dragons." Hiccup said, turning to fly over the boat. When he flew over, Astrid jumped off his back and landed behind the mast. She took her axe and cut the ropes, freeing the other riders. She tossed Snotlout her other axe and they charged the nearest guards.

In the distance, she could hear Hiccup and Toothless taking out ships in the fleet. Each of them had 6 shots and there were 15 ships. They were gonna need help from the other dragons, or some monstrous nightmare gel. They got most of the soldiers into the water around their ship, and 12 out of 15 were sunken. She took a bottle of Nightmare gel and poured it onto the side of the ship. "Hey! Ruff, Tuff. How good are your throwing arms?" Astrid called. "Ummm why?" Ruff asked. "I need you to blow up some ships"

* * *

 **Thanks for all of the support so far! If you have any ideas that you want to see in this story, go ahead and leave a review or send me a pm! I am very excited to continue writing this story!**


	13. Adrift

Chapter 13

The twins were very happy with the turn of events. They threw the bottles and hit the sides of the two other ships, then Astrid grabbed a bow from the deck, lit and arrow on fire, and shot one of the ships. Its side burst into flames and a hole was rapidly burnt into the hull, allowing water to pour in and the ship lurched over. They cheered and shot the other ship.

Then they felt the ship lurch under their feet. They grabbed the side and spun around to see flames climbing up the side of the ship. "Someone lit the gel on our ship!" Fishlegs said. "We need to get out of here!" Snotlout said, panicking and grabbing onto the rail. Then Hiccup and toothless flew over and landed on the ship. "Hurry, we can take one on our backs and carry the rest." Hiccup said. Astrid got on Hiccup and Snotlout got on Toothless, then they flew up and grabbed Fishlegs and the twins. Hiccup had the twins and Toothless had Fishlegs. As they flew towards land, Hiccup grunted, then began to swerve slightly. "Hiccup? Whats wrong?" Astrid asked. "Arrow… in my side… Dragon root." Hiccup said, struggling to stay airborne.

Astrid spun around and saw an arrow sticking out of Hiccup side. She grabbed it and gently pulled it out, getting a pained grunt from Hiccup again. "Sorry, i had to get it out." She said. He nodded and was slowly getting closer to land, but he was also losing altitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup felt a sharp pain in his side, then his head started spinning. He grunted and shook his head, trying to see straight. When Astrid pulled out the arrow, his head began to spin even more. He struggled to stay in the air, and when he felt himself losing altitude, he decided on a plan to try and get the twins and Astrid to shore. He tossed the twins towards a large section of driftwood that was drifting towards shore, but lost his balance before he could get Astrid there too.

"No! Hiccup!" Astrid said as he began to fall. He hit the water and could barely move. He felt Astrid let go and swim to the surface. He felt like his wings were dragging him down, and he tried to pull them in against his body. His head broke the surface and he felt a piece of wood in front of him, so he grabbed it. He opened his eyes and saw it was a large section of a boat, so he dragged himself onto it. He heard splashing nearby and turned to see Astrid swimming towards him. She was to his side, so he extended a wing towards her. She grabbed onto it and He slowly brought her to the section.

She climbed on and crawled over to him. "Hiccup? Are you ok?" She said. He tried to nod, but he was to tired, and he wasn't even sure whether he moved at all. "Now I feel bad for the dragons. This sucks." He mumbled. She laughed and looked around. "I think we have a problem." She said, pointing off into the distance. "Well that's not good" He said, then he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid watched in panic as they drifted farther and farther from Dragons edge. She turned to see Hiccup was unconscious. "This is just great." She said as she began to shiver. She crawled closer to Hiccup made sure he was still breathing, because he had been underwater for a long time. Once she was satisfied that he would be ok she lay down, waiting for any sign of rescue or other ships. She looked up at the stars and saw the moon, still rising.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up to darkness, and she was actually warm. She could feel something behind her and it was moving. She looked around and saw a triangle of light, somewhere by Hiccup's shoulder. She could hear him talking to himself "...current is going this way, that means we should be drifting west, and if the current hasn't changed, then Dragons edge should be somewhere to the east of our position." He concluded. He sighed then. "But how long have we been drifting, and we don't know if the current changed." He said, sounding defeated.

Astrid crawled towards the triangle of light. Hiccup must have felt her moving because he lifted his wing and looked at her. "So what you're saying is we are completely lost." Astrid said. He nodded. "Yep. unless we come across an island that I can recognize, then we are completely lost." Hiccup sighed and lay back down. "So what are we gonna do for, you know, food and water?" Astrid asked, leaning against his side. "Huh, didn't think of that." Hiccup replied, looking around. "Well, there is an island out that way we could look at." Hiccup said, looking at a seemingly empty spot on the horizon.

Astrid squinted towards the spot, and thought she might see a small bump on the horizon. "How can you see that?" Astrid asked leaning forward. "Well, you see, we Night Fury's have incredibly good eyesight, hearing, and smell" Hiccup informed her proudly. "Well, that's gonna come in handy." Astrid replied laughing. "Come on, let's go check it out."

Astrid was amazed at how fast Hiccup could fly. It was probably because he wasn't missing part of his tail. They sped over the water at an amazing speed, quickly approaching the island. When they landed, Hiccup sighed. "What wrong?" Astrid asked. "I don't recognize this island at all." He said. "And we have no idea how to get back home."


	14. Mapping locations

Chapter 14

"Look. you said before we were drifting west, right? So, once we stock up on food and water, then we can fly east and see if we can find a landmark." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded. ""If you wanna work on finding some food, I'll fly around and find fresh water." Hiccup said, then took off. Astrid walked into the shade of the trees and looked around for any kind of food.

After awhile she found some fruit, and some berries. She froze when he heard something move in the bushes. She reached for her axe, then groaned inwardly we she realized it must be somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. She slowly turned and saw a shadow slowly move towards her. The bushes stopped moving the second she turned to look. She looked closely at the bush and relaxed when she saw a black tail sticking out from the bush, and the tip of a wing sticking out from behind it.

She turned back to what she was doing and listened carefully behind her. She heard the bushes move again, and they were getting closer. She tensed, ready to jump out of the way. Then there was nothing. She turned in confusion and there was nothing behind her. She shrugged and turned back, then yelped. Hiccup was right in front of her, smiling (As much as dragons can smile.) "Well, other than scaring me to death, what else did you get done." Astrid said, punching him in the shoulder. He laughed and nodded, "I found a freshwater lagoon with a waterfall."

Since Astrid refused to trust him for at least 10 minutes, they walked to the lagoon, Hiccup making fun of her until she punched him again. When they got there, the sun was midway across the sky. "Well, we should probably wait until tomorrow to start flying, so if you want to start getting wood for a fire, I can try and catch some fish." Hiccup said, walking towards the lagoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup looked at the shallow water and saw some fish swimming in the deeper parts. He waded into the water and stood on the rocks. He leaned over towards the water, then lunged when a fish got close enough. Once he caught 4 fish and threw them to shore, Astrid came back with the wood and piled it up.

After they ate they took stock of what they had. A bunch of nuts and berries and some fruit. "Well, we have very meager supplies, and we won't be able to carry much anyway, so let's hope we find an island or the Edge tomorrow." Hiccup said laying down by the fire. Astrid came and sat between Hiccup and the fire, leaning against him. "Let's just get some sleep, I want to get moving as soon as possible tomorrow." Hiccup mumbled already falling asleep. He felt Astrid nod as he drifted off to sleep.

"Hiccup! Hiccup wake up!" He felt hands pushing against his chest, trying to shake him awake. He pawed away the hands and raised his head. Astrid sounded panicked. He grunted and stood, to see them surrounded by dragons. " _What is going on here?"_ Hiccup asked them. " _We have come to free you from the horrible humans."_ A Deadly Nadder replied. " _I don't need to be freed. She is my friend."_ He replied, curling his tail around Astrid protectively, partly to prove his point, and partly because he was worried they might attack her.

" _Don't let the human trick you. It is tricking you. You should let us deal with it now."_ The Nadder replied, raising its spikes. " _No, she cares about me. If you hurt her in any way, you will have to deal with me. I don't think you want to deal with an angry Night Fury in the middle of the night."_ He finished, snarling at the Nadder. " _Some must be forced to get a taste of freedom."_ The Nadder replied then charged them.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid, who had no weapons, and flew into the night. "What in Thor's name is going on hiccup!" Astrid shouted. "The wild dragons are trying to free me from you. And they won't be convinced otherwise." Hiccup answered. He let her climb onto his back and she lay down with her legs hanging down on either side of his neck. "So, are we leaving sooner than expected?" Astrid asked, sighing. "Yep, are you cold?" He asked as he felt her shiver. "No, just feeling like we are super unlucky this week."

Hiccup could tell she fell asleep, and he was struggling to not follow suit. It was hours since they had left the island, and the sun was just rising. Hiccup flew closer to the water and splashed some of the cold water on his face. He flew back to his original height and glanced around the horizon. Nothing but open water and a ship. He did a double take when he saw the ship. "Astrid! Hey, c'mon, wake up!" He said, shaking her awake.

"I wasn't asleep!" She said quietly. "Yea, and i'm not a Night Fury, and we don't have company." Hiccup responded dryly. "What do you mean we have company?" Astrid said, suddenly wide awake. "One ship, could be merchant." Hiccup said, flying low. "You wanna risk it?" Astrid asked. "This could be our best chance of finding out where we are" Hiccup said, and turned towards the ship.

He approached so he could be seen, not wanting to spook any merchants on board. When he saw the merchant, He could feel every tensed muscle relax, because of who it was. "Trader Johann." Astrid sighed in relief. Johann must have seen the black dragon, and since the only Night fury was toothless… " Miss Astrid? Why are you riding Master Hiccups Night Fury?" Johann said as Hiccup landed on his ship. "Well, This isn't Toothless." Astrid said, Hiccup showing his tail to the Merchant. "So this is.." Johann said taking a step back from Hiccup. "Yes, well, um, this is…" Astrid said, not sure whether Hiccup wanted to tell Johann.

Hiccup shook his head slightly. "This is another night fury we found and trained. He'll be completely fine, don't worry." Astrid finished "We just need to borrow a map, and to find out where we are." Astrid asked. "Well, sure. Here." Johann said, still glancing at Hiccup nervously. Hiccup was still struggling to stay awake as he waited for Johann, and he couldn't remember when his head hit the deck.


	15. Found

Chapter 15

Astrid had gotten the map, but when she turned to Hiccup she saw he was asleep. She couldn't blame him, she had fallen asleep on the flight, but he didn't have that luxury. She asked Johann if they could spend the night on his ship and he agreed. She walked over to where Hiccup was sleeping and smiled. He must have been exhausted. She felt bad for him, he had flown for hours after only getting a few hours of sleep. She gently rested her hand on his head, trying to gently wake him up.

She knelt down in front of him and shook him. "Hiccup, wake up." He groaned and swatted at her, accidentally knocking her over. She sat roughly and he lifted his head. She saw surprise flash in his eyes, like he forgot he was stronger now. He shook his head then laid it back down. "Don't you want to move somewhere more comfortable?" Astrid asked, surprised that he was going to go back to sleep. "I'm fine here, what about you? Where are you gonna sleep?" Hiccup asked, rolling onto his side and stretching. "I don't know. Johann doesn't have an extra bed or blanket, and we don't have anything." Astrid sighed.

"Here." Hiccup said, rolling back onto his stomach and extending a wing. "You've been using me as a pillow so far." He continued laughing softly. She smiled and crawled over to his side. She leaned against his shoulder and felt him lay his head back down and he sighed. "Are you upset that you may never become a human again?" Astrid asked quietly. She felt him stiffen slightly at her question, and she felt bad. "I miss certain things, but as you said before, it's not all bad. I can better protect the people I care about, I can actually talk to dragons, and I can fly!" Hiccup responded, but she could tell it still bothered him because he was still tense.

"You don't have to talk about it yet if you don't want to. I was just concerned." Astrid said quickly, laying her arm across his neck. "No, i need to say this. I will miss being able to have normal relationships, not having to hide my true identity, I mean, it's not like I can go around introducing myself as Hiccup the Night Fury…" He trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. "What am i gonna tell my dad Astrid." He said after a while.

"He's still your father Hiccup. He will always be there for you. You don't have to worry." Astrid said, gently hugging his neck. "I'm tired Astrid, let's just sleep so we can get back home" Hiccup sighed, then he put his head down and went silent. Astrid leaned back and sighed, looking up at the star filled sky. She felt Hiccup shift in his sleep and he turned slightly on his side. She looked at him sadly. He had lost everything. again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup lay there awake for awhile, thinking about what Astrid had asked. He rolled slightly, trying to get more comfortable, then remembered Astrid. He opened his eyes slightly and was surprised to see her looking right back. He knew she couldn't see him watching, and he was surprised when she sighed sadly.

He woke up and Astrid was laying next to him, her back up against his neck. He carefully rolled to his feet, trying to not disturb her. He walked over to where Johann was standing and nosed him. Johann jumped, then realized what Hiccup wanted. He grabbed some fish and gave 5 to Hiccup. Hiccup then walked over to Astrid and nosed her awake. She mumbled and tried to push him away, but he just kept nosing her. She pushed herself up, then she nodded to Johann. "Thanks for the directions Johann." Astrid said as she got on Hiccup's back. 'Oh any time miss Astrid! Good luck on returning home!" Johann replied, waving as they flew off.

"So, we should be back home in a day. We just need to keep heading in this direction." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded silently. They flew for a few hours then Astrid saw a spec in the distance, closely followed by 3 more. "Hey, Hiccup, is that the other riders?" She said leaning forward and pointing. They flew closer and Hiccup flew higher to become level with the approaching group.

When they got closer, a certain black dragon streaked ahead of the group. " _Toothless!"_ Hiccup said, happy to see his friend. Toothless flew up to them and nuzzled Hiccup " _We've been looking everywhere! We found this island, but got chased off by some wild dragons. They did say something about the Night Fury that was protecting the human."_ Toothless said. " _That must be the first island we got to. We had to leave because the Nadder wouldn't leave Astrid alone."_ Hiccup replied. During their conversation the rest of the dragons caught up. "Stormfly!" Astrid cried as her dragon flew up to them. She jumped from Hiccup to Stormfly as the rest began talking all at once.

They flew for a few more hours, Astrid answering all of the other riders questions. Hiccup was lost in thought. He thought about all the things he would never be able to do again if he stayed a dragon, but he also thought of all he could do as well. He would never be able to work at the forge, but he could shoot fire. He couldn't have a real relationship with Astrid, but he could talk to dragons. He could fly, and he wasn't missing a limb. It wasn't all that bad to be a dragon, but he would miss his old life.

Hiccup flew to his hut alone and lay down in the back by his bed. His tail was tangling over the side of the second floor and he was facing the open door with his eyes closed. He heard footsteps approaching and opened his eyes to see Toothless slowly approaching the hut. " _Hey, what happened out there?"_ Toothless asked, jumping up behind Hiccup. " _I miss being human Toothless. Being a dragon is great, but how would you feel if you became a human, and were told you could never become a dragon again."_ Hiccup replied resting his head back on his paws. " _I would miss talking to the others, flying with you, the freedom and power."_ Toothless replied, slowly drifting into a thoughtful silence. Hiccup fell asleep curled up with Toothless, looking out over the ocean.


	16. NOT A CHAPTER (AN)

**I'm sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter. I have been incredibly busy with school, so i haven't been able to write much. I have also lost interest in this story. I'm trying to come up with transitions to get to where i want to go, but i can't. It will probably be a while until i update this story again. If you guys want to send me ideas I am open to them, and I will continue this story if there is an idea i can use. Again, I'm so sorry for the long gap.**


End file.
